


Pidge and Shiro

by thiswasadare (qwerkywriter)



Series: Smol Pidge Series/ Voltron Paladin [fluff & angst] Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emo, F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerkywriter/pseuds/thiswasadare
Summary: Pidge gets a little overwhelmed by her feelings. Shiro knows how it feels.





	Pidge and Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> *Thank you fic to my readers for +1,000 hits on my first fic ever!!*
> 
> Hopefully, this will become the series I'm planning with cute emotional one shots between the paladins and a good chance to explore their characters.
> 
> Also: IDK what happened to the text, but when I copied it to post the tabs all disappeared, sorry.

Shiro woke with a start. He had been dreaming soundly but suddenly, he’d been ripped from his dream. His lion was nudging his conscious, guiding him to do something. But what? Was there someone who needed his help? An image of Pidge popped into his head; did she need his help? Mildly concerned, he got up from his bed and lumbered into the hallway towards Pidge’s door with sleepy eyes.  
~~~~~~  
Katie was sitting on the terrace. Staring into space, feeling like something was missing. The sliding door opened, and she felt cold air wash over her back. Turning, she saw Matt smiling with two glasses of lemonade.  
Matt handed Katie a lemonade and she smiled, taking it from him silently. He sat next to her on the terrace, looking over the into the skyline of the city. Shoulders brushing, they sipped their drinks. There was noise all around them, but between the two, there was silence. Katie’s words twisted in her heart and died on her tongue. There was so much she wanted to say to him, to ask, but she didn’t know which was better; to face her emotions or to avoid them.  
“I miss you Matt.” Katie whispered, staring into her glass, knees pulled to her chest.  
“I miss you, too,” his hand moved to rest between her shoulder blades.  
The heat and the smell of exhaust and the breeze and Matt.  
Home.  
Katie missed it.  
She closed her eyes.  
~~~~~~  
Katie’s eyes slowly opened.  
She was in her room. Her heart squeezed painfully and her throat constricted. Times like these, in the quiet darkness - alone - with just her thoughts, Katie’s emotions always got the best of her.  
More than anything, she wanted to feel at home again. She wanted to see Matt again.  
A cautious rap on her door made her jump. Swallowing the tightness in her throat, She shuffled to the door and pulled it ajar. In the semi-darkness and without her glasses, it wasn’t easy to see who was at her door. As her gaze moved upward towards the face, she saw a tuft of white hair.  
“Shiro?” Katie’s voice was a whisper.  
A low rumble, “Katie? Is something wrong?”  
She didn’t say anything.  
“Katie, open your door.”  
Her eyes snapped up again at the order. Confused but still dazed from waking recently, she opened it fully. It took her too long for her brain to register that Shiro had moved in to embrace her, engulfing her with his body. He was large, sturdy, and warm.  
Katie melted into the embrace, letting her body go limp. Shiro took the weight easily. Katie rested her head on his chest, feeling the soft, slow beat of his heart.  
“Katie, what’s wrong?”  
She shook her head.  
There was a nudge in the back of Shiro’s mind. Certainly she wouldn’t have heard the knock if she had been asleep. So something had awoken her before. “C’mere,” he sighed and slowly lifted her up until she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He shifted his hold to the back of her thighs and walked into the room, closing the door behind him and carefully balancing her weight in one hand before walking to the bed in the semi darkness, sitting on the edge, hands moving again as her weight was moved to his lap.  
Shiro felt her nuzzle into his chest like she wanted to worm her way into his body.  
And in a way, she did Katie wanted to feel surrounded by the protection he gave her.  
“Katie, can you talk about it?”  
There was a pause.  
“It was Matt,” she whispered into his chest.  
Carefully, he ran a hand over her back, letting his fingers run over the bumps of her spine. Katie sighed and arched her back into it, becoming more pliant in his embrace.  
“I miss Matt so much; when we were back on earth, we didn’t share a room, but we were really close to each other. If I couldn't sleep, or if I was anxious, or anything, he was there. And now,” Katie curled into a smaller ball, “he’s not.”  
Shiro could sense her pain. “Katie, one of the last things I told matt to do was to take care of his family, and the reason I took his place in the gladiator arena was because he was worried he’d never see you or your dad ever again. He really loves you Katie. And,” he brought his hands to her face lifting it to look at him, “I made a promise to protect you.” Katie’s eyes were filled with grief and under it, exhaustion.  
How could Shiro protect her from emotions?  
“Will you show me how to protect you?”  
Katie stared at him for a long time, then slowly shifted so her weight was on her shins, giving her a few extra inches. Wordlessly, she nudged her head underneath his. “Please,” shie whispered, “just be here.”  
“Okay.”  
Shiro waited for her breathing to even out before settling her into her bed Shiro had planned on leaving, standing over the bed’s edge. Giving one last glance, he was about to turn when a growl permeated his conscious. He blinked in surprise.  
“What?” he whispered defensively, “she’s asleep, what else do you want me to do?” he huffed sigh when he got no response.  
Without complaining, he sat at the base of the bed, resting the majority of his weight on the wall perpendicular to the head of the bed. He took one last look over his shoulder at the back of Katie’s head before settling down and closing his eyes. Eventually, Shiro must have fallen asleep because he was suddenly opening his sleep-heavy eyes. He woke up quickly, a light sleeper, and felt his neck twinged in pain from moving it from his sleeping position.  
Shiro grunted, voice gravely, “Katie?”  
She looked somewhat concerned. “Shiro, what are you doing here? You should be in your room.”  
“Mmm, I should, but I got the feeling that I needed to stay,” a thought, “Katie? Why did you wake me up?”  
She looked embarrassed. “Well, uh, it’s just that - you know - I kind of,” she sighed. “I can’t sleep,” Katie rested a hand on his own human hand that curled over the edge of the bedframe. “Would you. . . Sleep with me?” there was half a second of pause and she started to apologise, “I-I mean, just for the sake of -”  
“Katie,” Shiro cut her off, “I understand.” He stood up, “Now move over,” he said lightly. He thought he saw a smile pass over her lips as she moved closer to the wall to make room for Shiro. He climbed in wordlessly and without hesitating, put a protective arm around Katie. She turned to face him and moved closer, curling up into his side and resting her head on his shoulder.  
“Can I? Is this okay?”  
Shiro hummed, “Yeah.” If he was being honest, Katie’s presence and weight were grounding for him, comforting and reassuring - it was nice. Nice to have someone else to worry about instead of himself. And it was nice that he could help and actually do something.  
After about fifteen minutes, Katie’s breathing deepened and her body slacked. He smiled and without thinking, ran his fingers through her hair, careful not to stir her. When she didn’t move, he repeated the action. Eventually, his eyelids became heavy and a wave of exhaustion washed over him. He was closer to being relaxed than he had been in a long time.  
Sighing, Shiro rested his chin on the top of Katie’s head, Her small hands holding his shirt and legs wrapped around one of his own. He could deal with the potential repercussions of this tomorrow, but for now, he was savoring the simple, pure human contact.  
~~~~~~  
When Pidge woke up, Shiro was still holding her from the night before. She was partially laying on him on his left. Both her legs wrapped around his left, head pillowed on his chest and her body turned towards his. Despite how she felt emotionally, she smiled; Shiro’s metal arm was draped protectively around the middle of her back and his flesh arm wrapped around her shoulders.  
She felt safe, she felt like she was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> I know that was kind of a train wreck, sorry I just wanted to get it out.
> 
> Comments are appreciated, even just to say hi!


End file.
